


The sun will never rise again

by Painpeko20



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Character Death, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Kinda, Multi, Other, Pain Peko, Time Travel, lightly inspired by Gura doesn’t know that I exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painpeko20/pseuds/Painpeko20
Summary: In which Amelia gets the hanahaki disease from crushing on Gura and it gets worse from there.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis, Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive) onesided, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Watson Amelia & Bubba, Watson Amelia & Yuzuki Choco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The sun will never rise again

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I’m making the stories about the characters not the actual people.

Amelia is taking a day off from school due to her feeling a bit sick than usual. It started as any sick day for Amelia play some FPS games, cuddling her dogs and cat, get some homework from her friends, and catching up her school work once she gets back. Until she began to vomit out something. So instinctively she goes to her bathroom to vomit out in the toilet. She kept on vomiting until she had finished. It isn’t really that surprising that she had vomited something but what surprising for her is what she saw. Bloody sunflowers. Amelia is taken back on what she saw and goes to the sink nearby to clean her throat and mouth... after she was finished she began to inspect the toilet. _It’s all blood and sunflowers_ she thought. And so when she comes back to school she’ll visit Nurse Choco about this.

Amelia arrived at school before school started simply because there would be traffic jam at the hallway, waiting for the succubus to call out their name for a check up. Before she steps in the building she heard a familiar voice that she knew for so long. “Watson, what are you doing here 7 am in a morning?” said Gura her best shark friend. They knew each other ever since Amelia’s first time travel and they’ve been inseparable ever since. “Oh nothing, I’ve just about get a check up from Nurse Choco, you?” Amelia said. “The same thing as always as being part of the student council,” Gura answered. Gura’s part a student council where they either popular from the school it self or is already there to begin with. “Say Ame, let’s go together since we both here at the same time?” Gura suggested. At first, Amelia is about to reject her offer but she begin to think that they rarely walk together to school and with Gura being busy with the student council work. “Sure, why not,” replied Amelia. And so they began walking together side by side talking about various of topics Gura’s student council work, Amelia’s FPS kills, you name it. _It felt nice to be able to talk and Gura like this_ thought Amelia. However, it’s a short one since they manage to find Choco’s office. “Ahh, I guess we’ve manage to get to found her office, welp, anyways see ya Gura,” she said before Gura hugged her. Yes, they did hug before like this but not like how Amelia is feeling. She wishes that it could stay forever until she felt something in her mouth signifying that it time to go. And so Amelia gently push Gura away just to get to Choco’s office “Well, like I said, see ya Gura,” she said “Bye Ame,” said Gura as she leaving to get to her work. And after it she knocks on the nurse door which she says come in back. “Ahh, Ame your back already how’s it going my student~”she said. “Umm, Choco Sensei I really need to talk with you about something,” replied Amelia getting serious “Hmm, whatever it could it be Ame~” “Well, this,” she pulled up a bag fulled with the same sunflowers that she threw up in. The only difference is that it has dried blood. “Oh dear,” said Choco knowing on how serious it is. “Well, I’ll try to see the results from it, so please wait,” the succubus nurse said.

And so Amelia did as she was told to and wait around five minutes until the nurse came with the results in the clipboard. “So, Ame, I have bad news,” she said Amelia being somewhat Intrigued about the news of barfing out flowers could result in ‘bad news’ “You have the Hanahaki disease,” she said being ever so bluntly “The what disease?” question Amelia. “The Hanahaki disease, it’s basically a rare disease where you vomit flowers from your lungs simply because of unrequited love And you could potentially die from it, and it could either inherited by one generation to the next but it can skip to generations or simply being caught by one, is there anyone that you know or one of your family members that seemed to have it?” She asked. Amelia began to remember of the story that her aunt would tell her ever since she’s just a toddler. One of her relatives have this disease when they have their first crush and sadly dies from it. Worried about having the same fate, she asked “Is there a cure to it?” “Well, you could get surgery for it or wait for your crush to return your feelings,” “The former?” “The former is simple, get the flowers out of your lungs but it will result in you never really love your crush unless you don’t mind on having this,” Amelia began thinking about who she could potentially have a crush on and luckily there is a small friend group that she had. She began to count out of them out simply because she either not interested in them or it’s just a one time thing which leads to a certain shark. Her heart sank at the thought of not loving her best friend and it would be awkward for bothe her and Gura. “I’ll passed on that,” she said politely “I guess you’ve have to wait for them to return the feelings for them...unless you have a crush on me,” she said as she back to her usual self. “No, I’ve got my eyes on someone already,” she rejected her. “Welp, it’s almost time for school, have a good school day Ame chan~” “Bye Choco Sensei,” she said as leaving the nurse office getting ready to school and wondering on how she’ll able to get Gura’s affection.

As time runs out and her condition gets worse she began to realized that maybe Gura never really thought of her as more than a friend. When they were at lunch which is fulls of couples. For example a dog girl trying to feed some onigiri that she made to a cat girl, a lion flustering the snow elf, and a knight and half elf just holding hands under the table. Even one of their friends aren’t above of it and are currently dating. So, Amelia thought it would be a perfect time for her to mention of dating. Not exactly confessing her of her feelings but rather just mentioning it. “So Gura, how do you like the idea of dating someone?” “Hm,” said Gura as she looked up from her food to look at Amelia in the eye “Why did you ask that Ame?” “For no reason Gura,” It seemed both quiet and awkward until Gura breaks the ice “Well, there someone in our friend group that I’ve really liked,” “Huh who could that be?” Amelia asked, hoping that it could be her. Gura eyes narrowed to a different direction and she looks at one of their friends that tried to calm down a alien and a fennec from fighting over her. Ina’nis Ninomae. It was understandable that Gura could have a crush on her, she was a calm down to earth girl, who while, wasn’t really in the student council, she was fairly popular around both the students and teachers, especially towards Arurandeisu the teacher for being the master at dad jokes and ladies for being charming. But at the same time she can’t help but felt a pang of pain especially around her lungs. “Oh, I’ve got a stomach ache Gura, guess I’ll just go home,” she awkwardly laugh. After some a bit of arguing of whether Gura should go with her or not, Amelia won and went home by herself where she proceed to vomit even more flowers. _Maybe if Ina didn’t return to Gura feelings than maybe she’ll have a chance_ She thought to herself hopefully.

Well, that thought aged like milk since then, when Amelia finishes class and goes outside to go home she saw Gura and Ina not so far away and under the sakura tree where it’s petals are falling. And she heard those words that’ll always changed her world. “Gura, I’ve...loved you ever since we’ve met and would go out to the movies with me, it’s fine if your reject me-“ “OH MY GOD INA YES!” Gura jumped to Ina to give her a kiss and while Ina is surprised about it she’s later returned to the kiss. After watching it Amelia runs away to her home.   
  


When she closed the door she could felt it being worser than before to the point of feeling like she’s going to die. She’ve laid down on the mat to make sure it makes it less painful, then her one of her pets Bubba being slightly concerned for Amelia’s well being, decides to lay down with her to make her feel better. After she laid down on the mat she begins to go to her studyroom where she have all the cases and where she could do some self introspection. She sat down on the chair of the desk to process everything that just happened and how to proceed to do so. Until she saw her time traveling watch. She rarely used it now due to her studies but maybe it’s the right time to use it to erase herself. While erasing is a strong word more like destroying both the past watch and current one. And yes, Amelia knows it would be foolish to time travel to destroy her watch both old and new from her aunt and that people would miss her but that’s the only way that both her and her friends wouldn’t suffer. Her from the Hanahaki disease and her friends for not knowing about it and feeling guilty because of it, especially Gura. So she decided to time travel back before she could die.

It was a summer midnight in the 1920’s when Amelia arrived, the day where she first got her watch, the day she have her first adventure, and especially the day where she met her. So, she found a mail box that has her family name and with the key that she had inherited from her late father, she’ve opened it and found the watch. It looks insanely new compared to the one now but it doesn’t matter anymore since she’ll just destroy it. So, she went to a forest so nobody could see and straight out destroyed both of it and use all of her last strength to do so. After she have done it she takes a few deep breaths and then began coughing out flowers which are even more bloodier than before once more as she kept thinking of Gura.

”So, Gura hows the movie?” Asked Ina “Ehh, it was okay, not great but not bad,” Gura replied. They walked to the fence where the sun is setting and lied their bodies down. They talked about various topics and make jokes along the way. Gura decided that it must be a great time to mention something that’s been in her mind. “Hey Ina,” “Yeah, Gura,” “ Do you ever felt that your missing something or someone in my case but you’ve never even met them before,” “Humu humu, no do you,” replied Ina. “That’s what I feel right now and I don’t know why and besides that’s the reason why I have ‘a’ as my catchphrase,” “So that’s the reason why,” Ina replied “Yeah, also I kinda felt guilty about it since I couldn’t really remember them and-“ even though Gura’s about to continue her rambling she realized that she put a bit too much information on to her new and first girlfriend “A, sorry didn’t mean to-“ “It’s alright Gura, I’ve bet that they’ll be happy that at least you’ll missed them even it’s just a bit” Ina interrupted her “You’ve really mean it,” replied Gura “Yes, I’ve mean it,” They say their goodbyes together when it’s getting dark. Gura went home wondering about the stranger that she somewhat missed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I’ve worked really hard on it, so please give me any constructive feedback to my fic please


End file.
